Be my Angel
by RazormusPrime
Summary: Elita had always warned Optimus that his self-sacraficing would get him killed. Though no one ever told her that.   An accident leads to her being completely cut off from the world. What happened? Why does she have wings? Was she dead? She can't remember.
1. Those sweet moments

**A/N: **I FINALLY GOT THROUGH THE FIRST CHAPTER! XD Yay :D kay I absolutly love OptimusxElita one and nothing more! (well sometimes I like Prime and OC pairings and maybe sometimes pairings with TFP Arcee) MOVING ON! lol XD

This fanfic actually came to mind a few weeks maybe a month ago when I saw this pic of Optimus and Elita (I'll post a link to it under the song "Not that big" on the top of mu profile ;3) and I just HAD to do this ;D This is not a one shot or two shot this is a full blown story that I will absolutly enjoy writing to ;D Though updates will be slow like everything else cuz of school XP Sorry Huh there will be one OC in this fanfic you shall see her later on ;)

And once again this fic inspired by a fabulous pic of Prime and Elita done by my good friend Amnicore of Deviantart :D

Hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait! XP

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"Prime, you need to stop with all this self-sacrifice nonsense. You're going to get yourself killed out there if you're not careful." Elita laughed softly as she gazed down at her mate who was currently getting himself patched up and scolded by Ratchet. Although even though she was in good nature, smiling down at her mate she was serious.<p>

"Elita, dear there is no need for you to worry," Optimus chuckled softly as he gazed up at his rose red and pink mate.

"It's no use trying to talk him out of it, Elita." Ratchet commented as he applied a bit too much pressure than necessary to seal up a damaged Energon line causing the Prime to wince slightly.

"Your mate's too stubborn. Self-sacrifice is hardwired into his processor." Ratchet huffed as he finished sealing up the damaged Energon lines and was now in the process of welding the wound shut.

"It's alright Elita, there's no need for you to worry, really." Optimus replied, gazing up at his mate with loving optics, smiling under that dreaded mask. Considering what she's been told Optimus had been in a better mood since she and her team had arrived to earth.

Not to mention Ironhide seemed to improving a bit as well. Huh wonder why?

The answer was pretty simple. They've been around their men for so long they forgot how it was like to be with their femmes Elita thought smirking slightly. Whatever the case was Elita was just glad she was able to be with her mate…

Though if he kept going on with this self-sacrifice scrap that won't be quite possible now will it?

"Uh huh whatever you say Prime." Elita smirked, though she was his mate so had a right to worry. Prime merely chuckled softly as placed a gently hand on the side of this mask and gently slid it off to see his amused smile beneath.

She still utterly despised the stupid mask. It deprived others of seeing his smile though the mask had a purpose in a sense.

It hid away from the world scarred and damaged faceplates, reminders of the past.

Most of her mate's lower face plates were scarred damaged you could clearly see parts his inner circuitry around his jaw though the damage wasn't serious enough nor did it look as if his lower face were going to fall off or anything. Tracing her finger tips gently along the edges of the rough and smooth faceplates her hands drifted over the most noticeably. Running down Optimus faceplates was a long faded scar, starting from under his left optic, running down across his lips down to the left side of his chin. The burden left onto the Prime from his very brother, Megatron…A token given to him to symbolize his betrayal and a call for war.

Sighing softly Elita continued to stroke Optimus's faceplates gently, earning herself a pleasing rumble of his engine, the transformer equivalent of a purr. Hence purr of an engine.

Elita smiled softly as she gazed down at her mate before gazing up at Ratchet. "You believe a word he's saying?"

"Not in the slightest. I guarantee he'll be back here next time we head out." Ratchet replied, not amused in the slightest but she could see the faint smile appearing in his faceplates…That is before he whacked a wrench against Optimus helm, earning a startled yelp from the Autobot commander. Elita winced slightly; the hit Ratchet had given her mate was slightly felt through their bond.

"That's for your idiocy" Ratchet answered as he turned away, cleaning his wrench, already knowing the Autobot's reaction of 'What the frag was that for?' Smirking slightly without turning around Ratchet waved his wrench slightly in the air.

"Now get out of my med bay" Ratchet hissed softly "Before I give you a reason to stay here a while longer."

With that Optimus was up on his feet and made a dash for the door, a servo gripped firmly but gently around his mate's wrist. Elita laughed softly as she gazed back at the grouchy white medic.

"Goodbye Ratchet." She smiled softly before being pulled through the door, Prime's pace not slowing until they were a good way away from the med bay.

"Alright, Optimus" Elita giggled as she gazed up at her mate. "We're far enough away from the med bay, you can stop running now." To her luck, Optimus seemed to have heard her as he reluctantly slowed his pace. Elita smiled softly, Ratchet had that ability to scare any mech, even Unicron outta their wits. "I swear to Primus, Ratchet can be scarier than an army of blood thirsty Decepticons…" Optimus chuckled softly, turning around to his mate, a dazzling smile fixed on his damaged faceplates. Elita smiled softly as she released Optimus grip from her wrist, exchanging it for her hand.

The Prime optics softened ever so slightly as his blue fingers interlocked with his mate's pale rose fingers.

"Perhaps but you know you had that coming" Elita giggled softly as she crossed her arms over her chest, keeping the hand gripping her mate's servo over her spark chamber.

Though Ratchet had a point, Prime seriously needed to be a lot more careful or maybe one day they could really lose him for good. Seeming to be able to sense her thoughts Optimus expression seemed to turn thoughtful as he placed his free servo on her faceplates.

His hand brushed against her cheek affectionately as she leaned her head against his servo, closing her optics slightly.

"Elita, you know I'll be careful from now on" Optimus replied, his voice was gentle but as well as serious. Opening her optics, Elita gazed up at her mate, pondering on his words for a moment. That gave her a little comfort, knowing that her mate was at least being sincere.

"Good" she smiled softly as before closing her optics once again, placing her free servo over his own; the servo on her faceplates.

A small smile curled onto Optimus faceplates for a moment before leaning down, gently placing his lips against hers. Elita welcomed the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her mate's neck while Optimus wrapped his own arms around her waist, a tiny spark dancing across their lips. **(A/N: A transformers kiss is a mix between human kiss and a Wall-E kiss for my fanfics FD)**

Though something was up, Elita didn't know for sure what that was exactly, that is until Optimus started to pull away.

"Where is my mask, darling?" Optimus asked sweetly. She should've known…

"What possibly makes you think I have it, dear?" she asked curiously, cocking her head slightly trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Perhaps it is because you were the one to slip it off back in the med bay and utterly despise the thing." Optimus replied amused as he gazed down at his mate. "Darling, my mask?"

"Are you going to pry it out of me?" Elita teased, her optics flashed mischievously.

"I might." Optimus smirked

"Well, good luck with that!" and before Prime even knew it, Elita was out of his grasp and halfway down the hall. Stopping a safe enough distance away mockingly waved his mask in the air before her copper rose frame bolted down the hall.

"_If you want it, come get it!" _Elita taunted through their bond and the chase was on.

She continued to run, some of the time slowing down for her mate to catch up before taking off again. How ever this strategy only worked for so long when Optimus finally seemed to out smart her. Elita suddenly felt two large, strong arms grab her from behind, wrapping their arms around her waist. A low playful chuckled rumbled from Optimus chestplates as he watched his mate struggle to get free.

"Elita, the mask" Optimus said as he leaned his head down to her audio receptors, nuzzling against one of her horns gently. If she wanted him to release her she was going to have to give him his mask.

"Bargaining is that it?" Elita smirked, her expression turned into that of one that Optimus didn't necessarily liked with the current situation. "Sorry, no deal"

Suddenly a flash of silver swept across the room, crashing into a vent that evenutally followed by crash of another vent until finally came the sound of a startled/annoyed yelp, the owner of the voice was none other than Ratchet. (they had circled around and ran close to the med bay XD) All a while Elita held a smug grin on her faceplates.

Optimus looked down at his mate in shock.

Great she just HAD to toss his mask down the vent leading straight to the med bay and it just had to crash land onto the crankiest medic bot in the Universe.

"Traitor..." Optimus muttered down into Elita's audio receptor.

"You going to lock me in the stockade?" Elita hummed playfully, leaning her helm against his chestplates before gazing down at the vent she had thrown his mask down into. "Think of it as punishment for getting yourself hurt again" Elita grinned devilishly.

Primus why did she have to be so evil? What's worse his mate looked like an angel but at times (much like this) was anything but.

Elita grinned, sensing the annoyance his mate felt through their bond as she leaned her helm against him and gently kissed the wires on his neck.

These were the scarcest moments in her life during the war...

Moments where neither of them just simply pushed aside all thoughts of war and just be held in each others arms.

These sweet gentle moments is what kept them alive all these years.

But in the end their was still the war...It was always there no matter how much they pretended it wasn't.

No matter, moments like these kept them sane as well as reminded them they were not mindless savage machines lost to war just normal bots. But then again what was normal? Elita could hardly remember, normal seemed drastically overrated for her now.

The last time Elita had remembered ever having a normal life was when she and Optimus had been known as Ariel and Orion Pax, working at the docs with their dear friend, Dion. Those times died off years ago... Ariel, Orion and Dion were gone, the first casualities of war. Elita One, Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus was the result of the casualites all those years ago.

Since then, the three of them along with their followers have been trying to stop this pity war. The war that taken who they once were to the bots they now were. The war had changed them drastically but inside they were still the same bots they were before.

Elita smiled softly as memories before the war flashed across her optics. Three best friends without a care in the world and now they were all dead...

They needed to end this war. They had to...They could no longer let any more innocent lives be destroyed in this war. Like how they were...

Gazing up to her mate Elita turned around and wrapped her arms tightly around her mate as he did the same.

"Go for a day without that cursed thing and I'll personally retrieve your mask from the med bay myself" Elita offered, gazing up at her mate playfully.

"A hard bargin but I suppose it will do." Optimus sighed in defeat as she rose a servo to the scar on his faceplate.

"You should have known I would have won this battle" Elita giggled softly as she gazed lovingly into her mate's royal blue optics.

"Perhaps not quite yet" Optimus grinned. Primus, his grin was so dazzling...Elita seriously needed to destroy that mask.

"Haven't given up?" Elita asked, smiling.

"I never give up" Optimus replied.

"Persistant much?" Elita commented.

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't" Optimus grinned before placing his lips over hers. The spark was stronger than their previous kiss they had shared causing a soft moan to escape Elita's voice capasitor. Pulling away slighty Optimus chuckled softly.

"You can't stay mad at me for long, can't you dear?" Elita hummed softly, kissing him gently before pulling away.

"Considering the time we have been apart there is no room for that." Optimus smiled softly as he wrapped his arms tightly but gently around her, placing his helm on her shoulder. Elita smiled and leaned her helm against Optimus shoulder.

"I love you, Orion" Elita whispered softly into his audio receptor as she closed her sky blueoptics.

"I love you, Ariel" Optimus whispered back as he held her.

Although unknown to the two lovers their time together would be coming to an end...

One day these gentle moments would not be possible...

That one day they could never again be held in each others arms...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry Amnicore for the long wait! D:

Not that much action yet, well actually no action at all to begin with lol XD more of a fluffy chapter for these two XD So cute. Sorry for the short chapter XP Anywhoo! Now then what did Prime do to get himself in the med bay again? I'll let your imaginations be the judge of that FD lol So yeah here's the first chappy :3 Everything seems fine right now maybe…ANYWHOO! Next chapter is a flashback, my take at how Prime and Elita first met, heh actually dreamed of it and it's actually really cute XD

Hope you like it! Please review! Love the favs and stuff but I'm really looking for your reviews to see how I'm doing ;)


	2. Flashback: Angel through the glass

**A/N:** Okay I finished this just before I went to bed yesterday and I seriously want to post this before I go to school so here ya go! XD Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Orion was bored out of his wits. Why was he even here to begin with? Oh yeah cause he asked, silly him. He sighed softly as he gazed out the glass window of the building he and his guardian were currently in. His guardian, Alpha Trion, had come here to show some important bots a new invention of his and for some odd Orion decided to come along.<p>

Orion wasn't quite sure what his guardian had come to present though he didn't really feel like asking for some reason. Considering the fact that he had no idea what the thing was as he stole a glance towards it.

Sighing, Orion began to wonder to himself why he even wanted to come in the first place. They haven't been here for more than a few breems (cybertronian minutes, about 8.3 earth minutes) and he was already utterly bored.

He immediately regretted the decision of coming the moment he entered the plain see through glass building.

He was a youngling, younglings easily get bored if they have nothing to do and had to wait.

There. Was. Nothing. To. DO!

"Alpha! How much longer do we have to wait?" Orion whined, sighing softly as he banged his head softly on the glass window in front of him. Right now they were on the 52nd floor of the building which was about half the height of the building. The view here would've been nice Orion thought had not been for a building in front of him with about 53 floors just managing to conceal the otherwise nice view from sight.

His guardian simply chuckled softly as he gazed down at his young ward.

"Orion, you can go down and wait in the lobby if you're bored" Alpha Trion chuckled softly as he placed a servo on the helm of the small blue and red youngling. "You can go walk around just don't get yourself into trouble." Alpha Trion smiled softly.

"Really?" Orion asked almost excitedly, anything to get him out of the dull room he was in. Alpha Trion simply nodded and with a smile waved him off. With that Orion grinned widely as he bolted out the dreaded room and ran down the hall to the elevator.

As Orion approached the elevator he patiently waited for it to clear out of the bots exiting before entering himself and pressing the button to head down to the ground floor.

Orion liked the elevator, minus the irritating elevator music that is, which was slowly driving him crazy with each floor that he pasted. Though about the elevator, it was made of glass like most of the building here and since the elevator was located in the center of the lobby you could see everything whether you were going up or down.

Orion gazed down curiously at the lobby below. It had a receptionist desk which he and Alpha Trion had gone to before heading up. There were also a couple dozen places to wait for whatever it is you wait for. A large waterfall fountain of some sort sat off to the side, while specked out here and there were pots filled with all sorts of different types of organic planets from around the galaxy.

High above the blue sky above beamed down through the glass building giving it a sort of welcoming appeal. The blue tint the building had also mixed nicely with bits of green from the plants.

Sure it looked nice but Orion thought it looked a little too perfect but hey, that's what they were aiming for he guessed.

Once the elevator stopped at the ground floor Orion quickly stepped off to allow other older mechs and femmes to get onto the elevator themselves. Not many of them gave him a second glance; they simply boarded the glass prism and clicked the button to their specified floors as they carried on with their business.

Orion didn't linger long by the elevator but instead started heading towards the windows.

The day was nice today; their solar system's sun shined brightly and the sky specks with clouds here and there. Just enough to block the sun's rays from completely blinding a bot from the reflection, making today a relatively nice day.

Orion sighed softly as he gazed out at the window in front of him. If only he'd asked Alpha if he could have gone outside but he didn't feel like making a second trip with the slight chance he'll say yes. He might even be in the meeting right now. He couldn't disturb that just to go ask if he could go outside. Sighing softly once again Orion placed his hands on the cool glass in front of him as he leaned his helm against the glass and closed his optics.

He probably felt like giving himself a hard time today considering all he's made himself deal with today on his account.

A small tap suddenly brought Orion from his thoughts, as he opened his optics. It's not like the tap was loud enough to make him concerned or anything he still found himself opening his optics. When he did his dark blue optics met with lighter aqua blue optics.

Taking a slight step back, Orion blinked in surprise as he gazed at the owner of the optics. It was a rose pink femme with bits of coppery red paint on her armor. Her faceplates were a light pink, almost white and her helm was shaped back to a sort of pony tail. The rest of her features were smooth and delicate like a rose. Though what got Orion's attention wasn't how she looked but more of her optics.

She had large playful aqua blue optics and wore a smile on her faceplates. His reaction must have been funny to her somehow though Orion could care less.

His processor was too occupied with something else…

This femme, there was something different about her. Something that made her seem different compared to the other femmes Orion has seen. This femme, she was small about a few inches shorter than Orion making her seem innocent but had this curiosity in her dazzling aqua blue optics that just added onto her innocence.

Orion could only describe her as one thing, an Angel. Even the light behind her and the glare of the glass made it seem like she had angel wings. For a moment Orion wasn't even sure if she was there or not until she started to laugh. How was he making her laugh without saying anything? Maybe it was how he looked or something?

Suddenly Orion could feel his spark beat faster as his faceplates started to burn a slight red.

What was this strange feeling in his spark he was getting?

He wasn't sure, all he knew is that the femme's curiosity only made him curious himself to wonder who she was.

Standing here won't help him figure that out though before he could do anything the femme turned around, being called by an unheard voice to Orion. The rose pink femme quickly turned back to Orion giving him a quick smile followed by a wave before running off in the direction with two older bots, a femme and a mech Orion figured were her creators.

It had taken a while for Orion to realize the femme had left until he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Both of them looking through the glass felt like to Orion to go in for eternity until she had to leave when in reality it probably only was for a few moments.

Suddenly Orion felt completely alone. For a moment his spark ached longingly as he gazed in the direction the femme had run off to with her creators.

He didn't want her to leave…

"So who was that?" an amused voice hummed behind him as he quickly whipped around to face the owner of the voice.

"Alpha? What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting!" Orion yelled up at his guardian clearly annoyed that he had been watching him. Really _wasn't_ he supposed to be in a meeting right now?

"They scheduled me for another day" Alpha chuckled softly as he placed a gentle servo on the helm of the annoyed youngling. "Now that I answered your question what of mine?"

Orion groaned softly though it was better to reply than not to tell him.

"I don't know…" he replied honestly as he gazed back to where he had last seen her before absentmindedly utter a few more words. "But I wish I did…"

Alpha Trion pretended not to have heard what his young ward had said but smiled all the same as the two began to walk out of the building.

"Alpha? Can you check me when we get home? My spark feels a little weird." Orion said as the two began to walk in the opposite direction the femme had gone to, making Orion's spark clench again.

For some odd reason Alpha Trion began to laugh.

"What?" Orion asked annoyed, glaring up at the blue and red inventor.

"Orion there's nothing physically wrong with you" Alpha laughed as he placed a servo on his helm again.

"Then why do I feel like my spark is going to explode?" Orion snapped annoyed. He was his guardian; shouldn't he be taking this a little more seriously?

"The answer is quite simple, young one" Alpha chuckled as he gazed down at him with pale blue optics.

"You're in love, Orion."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaah that's how I dreamed how Orion and Ariel first met a.k.a Optimus and Elita XD Seriously I dreamed most of this lol XD Just added some detail and more dialogue and boom! Here is my dream! Lol XD So yeah another fluff pic ;) Don't worry there might be more action in the next chapter but we'll see. :D Peace!

Now I'm off!

Please review! ^_^


End file.
